An adjustable frame in the form of a cropping device is frequently used in the interrelated fields of advertising, photography and graphic design and is generally used to establish formats. In the case of photography, unwanted images are blocked out by the cropping device in order to arrive at a desired motif; in other words, a desired portion of the entire available image. In advertising that employs graphics artwork, the cropping device may be used beneficially for sizing blocks of advertising space as well as determining an aspect ratio of the artwork from which an enlargement or reduction in size of the artwork may be readily calculated.
Practitioners in the foregoing fields generally resort to a makeshift pair of crossed "L" shaped members, the arms of which are orthogonally positioned in order to obtain adjustments in size when formatting photographs, artwork and the like. As would be expected, the usual problems experienced with this arrangement include difficulty in quickly obtaining croppings of various size with precise 90.degree. angles at intersections where the arms of the two "L" shaped members cross. Furthermore, the individual members are usually detached from each other and often become separated so that they are not at hand when required.